1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with structure for maintaining contacts.
2. Description of Prior Art
A plurality of contacts arranged in matrix need to be maintained in the insulative housing to prevent the contacts from sliding.
Chinese patent No. 200620073583.1 discloses a socket having an elongated, thin contact received in housing. When a complementary connector mates to the socket, the contacts might rotate along a vertical axis as the contacts are pressed. Therefore, the contacts might not be in the right positions. That is, a reliable electrical and mechanical connection could not be assured. It will be even worse, when the contacts are densely arranged.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.